


Lucky

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You meet your friend, Natsuki, at the bookstore for a raffle of your favorite manga series.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: “You know, I think you might be lucky.”  
> https://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/160270648247/spring-prompts

You are at the bookstore. A raffle going on for the complete series of your favorite manga, in limited edition full color print. Everyone who shows up gets a ticket, and additional tickets are available for every dollar spent at the store, in addition to being given to people who donate to various local charities. 

The drawing bucket is a 10 gallon, and it’s entirely full. Some people bought hundreds of tickets, whereas you only had the one. For one, you couldn’t afford it, another reason was that they have a coffee shop you buy a hot chocolate from to sit there.

From your reading area, you notice your friend Natsuki. You smile widely as you wave your friend over. “Nat!” You call. She looks around and spots you and returns a smile. She comes over to greet you.

“Hey, [Y/N]!” You notice the large shopping bag, wondering how such a small girl can carry it. 

She sits down across from you and puts the bag of books on the table. “Did you see how many tickets were there?” Natsuki asks in disbelief. “It was a giant bucket full!” 

“Yeah, I saw it. Crazy, right?” you reply. 

You two sit around talking. Natsuki told you about the manga books and merch she bought and you discussed the series up for the raffle. When it came time to draw, you two headed back to the parking lot, helping Natsuki with her books. 

There are so many tickets, the store has to use one of those plastic cement mixers to shuffle them. Some people laugh at such a thing. 

As the hundreds of people gather around, the announcer closes his eyes and draws from the thousands of tickets. The announcer calls your name, everyone groaning at the loss. Natsuki screams in excitement, and you don’t even register it at first. You only feel her shoving you forward near the table. “Over hear! It’s her!” she screams, jumping and pointing to you.

When the realization strikes you, you scream and jump in the air, pulling Natsuki into a tight hug. Running to the raffle table, almost everyone in the parking lot already dispersed. You don’t care; you hand the caller your ticket. She verifies it with the drawn one and smiles, handing it back to you. “Want it back for a souvenir?”

You smile taking the ticket back and putting it in your pocket. She puts the series in a reusable bag from the bookstore and hands it to you, bidding you and Nat a good day. 

“I can’t believe you won!” Natsuki cheers.

“I honestly can’t believe it either,” You sigh. “Wanna come back to my place to read these?” you ask.

“Sure!” she replies.

You two wait for the bus to arrive. When it does, you and Natsuki talk about the books. Your favorite characters, plots, areas, and how they will look in full color. “You know, anytime you wanna come over or bring them to school you can.” you say, “I know you love this series to and you obviously had more tickets than me.”

“Thanks, [Y/N],” She replies. “But clearly the number of tickets has nothing to do with winning.” She pauses. “You know, I think you might be lucky.”

You chuckle and lean back in your seat. “You know, I guess you’re right,” You reply, smiling confidently.


End file.
